


The Taste of Rum

by dumbnomi (JinxxyMinxxy)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Humor, One Piece Universe, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shanks - Freeform, Shanks/reader - Freeform, Smut, female receiving, shanks/you - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxyMinxxy/pseuds/dumbnomi
Summary: Short Scenario for Shanks being a bit tipsy! A one night stand focused on his partner, orally of course!
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Taste of Rum

It’s pretty well-known that the Red Hair Pirates are heavy partiers, every time they dock their ship they’re hitting the local bars and letting loose. As their captain though, Shanks isn’t known for his partying, what he is known for however is for being the biggest drunken flirt in his crew. The man has perfected the art of drunken flirting and even more so perfected the act of drunken sex. He’s walking sex appeal wrapped neatly with charm and silliness, it makes for a deadly combo when he’s looking for a partner for the night.

Once he’s set his sights on you his flirting will start out with cheesy pickup lines, “Sorry doll, but I think you owe me a drink. I looked at you and I dropped mine.” They’re all innocent and a bit cheesy at first, but once he’s aware that you’re interested he’ll say something a bit more sexual, if you playfully scold him he’ll just feign drunken ignorance while he watches the pink tint on your cheeks deepen. He’ll feign even more ignorance when he drunkenly stumbles into you, his hand grabbing your ass, breast, or hip to “steady himself” and of course you seem to believe him, after all the man smells like a walking barrel of rum. 

The way his lips meet yours, passionate and deep, mixed with the taste of cheap rum between your colliding tongues has you inclined to believe his drunken antics were an act. His lips are intoxicatingly skilled, the way they move from yours to your neck to trace feather light kisses all the way down to your collarbones, the way he seems to find and nibble at the most sensitive spots so quickly shows he’s got more skill then most sober men tend to have. 

He’s only got one hand but the way he seems to undress you, slow and methodically, shows he knows what he’s doing to you. He knows just what to do to tease you and get the reactions he wants, ones that show him just how much of a mess he’s making you. 

He’s teasing you with the way his hand ghosts across your heated skin or the feeling of each hot breath caressing the shell of your ear as he whispers sweet nothings to you. The feeling trails further down, his lips placing small kisses across your breast, stopping to swirl his tongue around your nipple before he lightly tugs the hardening buds between his teeth. His teasing to your breast doesn’t last long as his lips trail further down, placing fevered kisses across your stomach before he stops to nip lightly at your hip bones. 

The closer he gets to your core the slower he goes, he adores the way your stomach tightens under the palm of his hand as he holds you in place and how your breath hitches in anticipation with each kiss to your hip, but he’ll drag on teasing you before he gives you what you really crave. 

When his lips meet the sensitive flesh of your inner thighs, he’ll leave harsher nips there, ones that will leave love bites to remind you of this night long after he’s left. The idea of your head swirling with thoughts of how he’s pleasured you for days on end, even after his marks have disappeared from your skin, gets him excited.

When his lips finally meet your core it’s infuriating, he’s swirling slow circles around your clit before he flattens his tongue out to give lazy licks between your folds. He’ll look up at you, eyes glazed in lust as they meet yours, a groan and chuckle leaving him as you dig your hands in his hair trying desperately to beg him for more. The way your nails scrape against his scalp with each tug of his hair sends a spark of electricity down his spine and the feeling persuades him to give you more of what you desperately crave.

He’ll tease you by lightly scraping his nails across your skin as he drags his hand from holding you in place to the apex of your things, enjoying the shivers it sends through your body. There’s no warning when he presses two fingers deep within you, curling them towards himself each time his tongue swirls lazily around your clit. His mouth is focused on your clit as his fingers curl and thrust inside you, he seems to have found the perfect rhythm that keeps you close to the edge without sending you over it.

The room is filled with your heavy gasps and moans, the wet sound of his fingers inside you, and the faint sounds of him groaning everytime your hips buck into his mouth. The more you spur him on with the tug of his hair the faster the thrusts of his fingers get, hitting deeper and curling right at the sweet spot of your wet core. 

Everything he does to you is by far more intoxicating than the rum you’d shared with him at the local bar, mixed with the sounds filling the room it all had you coming undone. You can’t seem to control your body anymore as your thighs squeeze around him, your nails digging into his hair, your core clenching tightly around his fingers, and your mouth letting out whimpers and pleas of his name as you cum. 

When he finally pulls his face back from between your thighs he’s looking down at you with a mischievous grin, there’s a glint in his eyes you can’t quiet place as he brings his fingers up to his mouth to suck them clean. “Damn darlin’ you taste better then any rum I’ve ever had.”


End file.
